


Blast From The Past

by NYS30



Series: The Agent and The Witch [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kai flexing with his FBI badge, Silas getting his ass got by Bonnie, Silas popping up, Tyler's around more, not for long though, poor Stefan still in a safe underwater, with Kai's help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: Part 3 of The Agent and The Witch Series





	Blast From The Past

It started with a seemingly innocent question.

-You wouldn't happen to know anything about a secret society at Whitmore, would you?

Kai read the text. Blinked. Then blinked again. "What the hell?"

In his brief time with the Mystic Falls crew, he'd discovered that they somehow had a knack for getting themselves entangled in the oddest things. He's had to talk them through facing shape shifters, a few rogue spirits, and in one extremely weird case, a fae that was adamant that Matt was its mate.

So needless to say, he wasn't exactly shocked when the text came through, he'd actually been waiting on something to happen once the group (minus Matt) moved on from high school and matriculated to Whitmore College. But a secret society was something that even he didn't foresee coming.

-More specifically, a secret society that kidnaps vampires and experiments on them?

Kai rolled his eyes -I'm calling you right now

"So before you start yelling" Bonnie started, "We did not go looking for this. It kinda just fell in our laps, turns out Elena's dad was a member so they wanted to recruit her."

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, "Of course he was, and of course they would."

"And they had kidnapped Damon a while back and kept him in a cage for a few decades." Bonnie continued.

"I'm not seeing the problem with that, but go on."

"Well, you know Elena is a vampire now..." She trailed off.

"And?" He would not give in, he would not give in.

Now it was Bonnie's time to sigh "Look, I know she's not your favorite person, and you have no reason to help her or Damon, but she's one of my oldest friends."

"You need better friends, Bonnie." Kai sighed, he knew he was going to help her. The thought of saying no never even crossed his mind. He still had the ascendant that Jo had given him, maybe he could kill two birds with one stone: help Bonnie and her hapless friends, and whisk her away to an empty planet to practice their magic together.

"I've got to tie up a few things here, then I'll take a week off." He said in resignation.

"Thank you so much!" Kai wanted to snap someone's neck, she sounded so relieved. He wondered how hard they had been leaning on her to come up with a solution to their problem.

"Don't thank me yet, Bonster, this is gonna cost you." Kai warned.

"Oh, well since this is a vampire thing, we can have either Damon or Stefan pay you." Bonnie began, but stopped when he couldn't hold in his laughter. "I didn't mean money wise, although now that you've opened that door…"

"Kai!"

"I mean cost you as in training time. When I was home for the wedding, there were a few things that happened, and one in particular I think you'll find useful." Kai explained. He hoped she wouldn't say no, ever since Jo had handed him the ascendant it had been burning a hole in his pocket, so to speak. He couldn't wait to get to the other world and really let his magic loose.

"Oh." She paused, and Kai could practically hear her thinking, "Okay, that sounds doable."

"Alright, I'll be there in about a week, please try not to do anything dumb until then." Kai hung up and texted Jo. If he was going to tackle a shady organization that experimented on vampires, he needed to know what he was up against.

Kai often thought that his boss knew about (or knew of) the things that went bump in the night. The number of cases that he sent Kai out to investigate that turned out to be supernatural in nature was just way too high for it to be a coincidence. His request for leave was initially turned down, due to manning. However Kai had a feeling that if he waited a bit, there would be a change.

Sure enough, right after he came back from lunch, he was summoned into the chief's office.

"Your leave is still denied," Kai's eyebrows raised, "turns out, there's a situation over at Whitmore that we've been asked to investigate. A college coed has died under circumstances that were a bit unusual to pass off as a simple heart issue." Once again a file was slid his way, "Since you were headed to that area, figured it would be a way to kill two birds with one stone." Kai opened the file to find a multi-page report on the fabled Augustine Society.

Kai looked up to see his supervisor regarding him closely, "I was told to have you on the case specifically due to your…..special talents? It would be nice to capture a few members alive, so we can question them, but the main objective is to shut them down." He tapped on the desk a few times then leaned over, "Apparently you've been on certain people's radar for quite some time, and for some reason your visibility has only increased after that case in Mystic Falls. Any particular reason for that I should know about?"

Kai frowned, he didn't like the idea of someone keeping tabs on him, but he could bare it. He was in the FBI, there was bound to be someone always looking over his shoulder. He wonders how much his boss actually knows about what goes on behind the veil, so to speak, and if he knew what he was being dragged into.

His lack of an answer didn't go unnoticed, but his boss lets it slide. He dismissed Kai with a suggestion that he be kept in the loop on any further developments. Kai snapped the file closed and left the office, if he hurried he could get home and pack, and be on the road before rush hour.

****

-I'm here.

-Helloooo?

-Nobody is answering, so does this mean I get to turn around and go home?

-Calm down, I was in class. I'll meet you at the café near the fountain in 10 mins.-BB

Kai chuckled as he hung up, riling up Bonnie always put him in a good mood. He made his way across the sprawling campus and snagged a small 3 top table outside, he was pretty sure he heard Caroline in the background earlier.

He was enjoying his latte and subtly making the leaves around the café dance when he heard Caroline's high and fast voice, followed by Bonnie's more sedate one. "Hi Kai!" Caroline reached him first and enveloped him in a tight hug before waving off his offer to pay and bouncing off to get her and Bonnie's drinks.

"Hi blondie," for all his grumbling about Bonnie's friends, he actually liked Caroline. She at least tried to talk Bonnie out of her more hair brained ideas.

"Did you have any trouble finding the place?" Bonnie set her book bag on the table and took a seat. Kai took a minute to examine her, aside from looking a little tired, which could be chalked up to regular college stress, she looked fine.

"Nah, I'm the FBI, remember? I can always find what I'm looking for." He grinned as she groaned and rolled her eyes at his lame joke.

"Oh, speaking of, thanks for helping Matt out with figuring out what he needs to do to join the FBI." She leaned in a little closer, "He won't admit it, but I know he feels like he's just the "token human" among all of us, and that can be a bit daunting."

Kai took a sip of his drink, uneasy with the praise that was being heaped on him. "It's nothing, really. He seems like a good kid, and he'd be put to good use with the FBI." He thought of his meeting with his supervisor, "Especially since he knows about what goes on behind the scenes, so to speak." He gave her a rundown on his suspicions based on what his supervisor said and the cases that he was normally sent out to work.

"Exactly how big is the Gemini Coven?" Bonnie inquired, 'Because if you think about it, it actually makes sense to have people in places like those to catch the occasional odd-ball or rogue supernatural being pretty discreetly. I mean, isn't that why you joined?"

"Why I joined is a whole 'nother story, Bon." Kai tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but knew he didn't entirely succeed. Caroline coming back with their drinks forestalled Bonnie's questions, but he knew she'd file it away for later. She had a memory like an elephant, he'd come to find out.

'So, what can you tell us about the August society?" Caroline started.

"The Augustine" Kai stressed the name, "Society is a group of doctors and scientists that believe they can cure the diseases of the world by using vampire blood. A noble cause, sure, but it's how they go about doing that, that's the problem."

"Kidnapping vampires and experimenting on them?" Caroline scoffed, "Yeah, I'd say that's a problem. Why can't they, I don't know, just ask vampires if they want to donate blood or something?"

"Would you be okay with someone asking for some of your blood on a regular basis?" Kai asked her.

"Of course!" Caroline chirped, "If it's going towards research to help cure cancer and all that, I'd give a bag every week or so."

Kai shook his head, he'd forgotten that Caroline had only recently been turned, "Okay, let me rephrase, would someone like Damon be okay with donating his blood, with nothing in it for him?"

Both girls said nothing, knowing full well that he most likely wouldn't.

Kai tipped his drink at them, "Exactly. Now it doesn't make it right what they're doing, but they figure it's easier to just snatch a vamp than to work with them."

"Exactly how big is this society?" Bonnie questioned, "Cause Elena's dad used to travel all the time for work, what if he was actually going to meet other members all around the country?"

"Oh I'm sure he was. The Augustine Society is expansive, with members all over the world. He was probably going to meet with like-minded doctors and compare notes on what they've discovered." Kai paused when he noticed both girls had put their drinks down and were exchanging uneasy glances.

"Does the society only go after vampires?" Caroline asked.

"As far as I can tell. The blood in werewolves isn't restorative like it is in vampires, it can heal them faster, and protect them against diseases and stuff, but nobody else. The same goes for witches" he thought to himself for a moment, "although I'm sure it probably took them getting their asses chowed on and magically beat until they figured it out and left them alone."

"So I don't have to worry about them asking me to join?" Bonnie looked relieved at that.

Kai shook his head, "Honestly, considering who your grandmother was, I'm sure they knew not to even approach you. They probably asked Sheila and she smacked them down and put the fear of God in them to not even look at you should you decide to attend college here."

"So how do we help Elena?" Bonnie switched topics.

"Have her choose another college?" Kai tossed out.

Caroline gasped, "She can't! We've been planning to go to college together forever and I'm not letting some dusty old vampire hating society get in the way of that." He watched Bonnie hide her laughter behind her coffee cup as he went about calming the irate baby vamp.

"Where is the topic of discussion, anyway?" Kai looked around as if she were hiding.

"She's currently busy trying to keep Damon under wraps." Kai raised an eyebrow as if to say "why?" Bonnie sighed, "I know I told you about them kidnapping and experimenting on him a few decades ago."

"And?"

"And he's doing his Damon thing where he wants to go charging over there and kill them all." Caroline sat back with a huff. "I wish Stefan was here, he'd know what to say to calm him down."

"Who?" Kai didn't really care, but figured he should know all the players anyway.

"Stefan is Damon's younger brother." Bonne explained. "He's currently….." She trailed off to look at Caroline.

"He's traveling." The blonde finished.

"Really?" Kai knew there was more to the story by the look on their faces.

"Well, no." Caroline eagerly filled him in on the gossip. As she spoke, he thought back to his first time in Mystic Falls when he'd overheard a conversation between Damon and his drinking buddy. Not to mention the comments from Tiki, his overly friendly waitress that had first clued him in to the weirdness that was Bonnie's disappearance.

"So he just left town?" Kai was pissed on the other guys' behalf. First he steals his girl, then runs him out of the town he was living in first. "Jeez, and I thought my family was fucked up." He muttered to himself.

"Not all of them." Bonnie spoke up, "Luke wouldn't do that to you."

"Luke is gay." Kai said flatly.

"Liv wouldn't- wait, actually Liv probably would, just to mess with you." Bonnie amended her statement.

"You been talking to my sister again, Bennett?" Kai eyed her over the rim of his coffee cup. He tried to keep his Portland and his Mystic Falls lives as separate as possible.

A corner of Bonnie's face lifted in a smile, "Maybe."

"As cute as this is, we need to focus." Caroline's voice cut in. "How do we help Elena and get the Augustine people to stop snatching and experimenting on vampires?"

Kai drained the rest of his drink, "I'll talk to them." He cut off Caroline's next question, "I don't know how much good it will do, but I'll try that route first." He stood up to leave "I'll let you know how that goes, but in the meantime, keep Eleanor and Dante away. "

***

The calm, cool, and rational conversation that he'd planned on having with the Whitmore chapter of the Augustine Society went to hell in a handbasket almost as soon as it started. It seemed as if the Gemini had had a bad run in with the Augustine Society in the early 1900's and no one had thought to let the information flow down to the current members. As soon as Kai mentioned he was a Gemini, he could practically see their hackles go up.

"You have no jurisdiction here, Gemini." Dr. Maxwell outright sneered at Kai, "This isn't a witch matter, so you need to leave before history repeats itself."

Kai felt his temper and his magic rise at the taunt. "Okay, you know what? This may not be a witch matter, but it sure as hell is a murder matter. And since I have this shiny little thing," He pulled out his FBI badge to flash at the assembled members, taking great pleasure in watching their smug faces fall, "that means whatever it is you're doing here has not only hit the mundane world, but it was deemed suspicious enough to warrant a visit from the FBI. Now, let's try this again, what the fuck happened here?"

Answers came much easier after that. Apparently one of the patient's that had been treated with vampire blood had become curious as to how she was cured and started snooping around. She had somehow gotten into their experimental area and wandered too close to one of the vampires that they had locked up there. Kai rolled his eyes at that, did they seriously have such lax security that anybody could just waltz in and look around?

"Okay, here's what's going to happen." Kai laid down the new ground rules:

-No more snatching vampires and using them for medical experiments

-Stop using vampire blood on unsuspecting civilians to treat illnesses

-Disband the Whitmore chapter and destroy their lab/offices

By the time he was finished stating his terms, Dr. Maxwell was fuming. "What happens if we choose not to? You can't prove via standard investigation means that the girl's death is tied to us, so how do you plan on enforcing these rules?"

Kai sighed, it would really be so much easier if people just worked with him instead of against him. "Well, not sure if in the span of the last 5 minutes you've forgotten, but I work for the FBI. Who knows where else we have people planted? The IRS? The Bar association for all the lawyers here? The medical board? Do you really wanna test your luck and get all your licenses yanked?" He held out a hand, palm up, and a stack of papers on a desk caught fire, "Or I can just burn everything down right now, your call."

There was a mad scramble to put out the small fire before Dr. Maxwell grudgingly agreed to the terms. Kai turned to leave before tossing over his shoulder, "Oh, and the vampire you have locked up? Turn him over to me. Who knows what you've been doing to him, and he can't just be released into the wild to run free until he's been deemed not a threat."

Kai walked out, confident that he'd handled that in the best way possible.

***

He was an idiot.

He'd underestimated exactly how vindictive the Augustine group would be about being forced to shut down. They released the vampire they'd been holding hostage, an old friend of Damon's named Enzo, but prior to that, they injected him with a virus that they'd been covertly working on that made him target other vampires. Kai wouldn't have been so pissed about that, would have even congratulated them on it, but Enzo went straight for Damon, who was with Elena as normal. Which meant that Bonnie was also there, and she'd also been attacked in the ensuing scuffle trying to keep Enzo away from his one-time fellow captive.

Kai swore he saw red when he got a frantic call from Caroline. He tore across campus and made his way to the former lab and saw an enraged vampire being held back by Bonnie's magic and a muscular guy who radiated wolf energy. Damon was trying to talk to the vampire while Caroline and Elena stood off to the side with a younger man who looked a bit bored at the commotion.

"I leave you all alone for half an hour" Kai ranted as he barged into the room. Unfortunately his entrance distracted Bonnie and her magic faltered. Enzo shook off the wolf holding him and charged at the group in the corner. He was within arm's reach of Caroline when Kai flicked his wrist and magically snapped his neck.

He turned his attention to Bonnie, "Next time, just do that. Much easier than trying to overpower him and taxing your magic." She nodded gratefully.

"Well, this was a lesson in futility." The green eyed man quipped, he turned to address Elena. "This is what you called me back for? I was expecting something actually worth giving a crap about."

"He was going after Damon specifically!" The brunette exclaimed. "He's your brother Stefan, I thought you might care that his life was in danger."

"That's a regular Thursday." He deadpanned. "So if there's nothing else?" He shook off Elena's hand and walked off.

As he passed Kai, he simply gave him a short "hey". Kai tilted his head in return, his Gemini sense pinging like crazy at the supernatural being walking past him. That was not a vampire.

"See, that's what I've been saying!" Elena said to Damon, "he's not acting like himself, something is going on with him."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Damon snarked. Her eyes softened as she approached her boyfriend and began to fuss over him.

Kai inspected Bonnie, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't think of snapping his neck, it all happened so fast." Her eyes were cast down like she was expecting him to scold her.

"I get it, shit sometimes just get away from you." He reaches a hand out to touch her forehead, closing the cut with a few words. He turned his attention to the wolf beside her, "You must be Tyler, I'm Kai."

Tyler held his hand out to shake, "Yeah that's me, nice to meet you. Matt's talked a lot about you. I think he's got a man-crush."

"Well, I do have a six pack and a gun." Kai dead-panned. Bonnie huffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Caroline piped up, "we can't let him loose, but it would be cruel to lock him up again, right?" She was looking around the room hopefully. Damon was loudly advocating for bringing him back to the boarding house, citing that they could hold him in their cellar while they looked for a way to cure him.

Kai rubbed the back of his neck, he was already regretting what was about to come out of his mouth. "I know someone that could possibly help."

Bonnie looked at him in surprise, "The Gemini have dealt with this before?"

"Not the coven itself, but I know someone who's done stuff like this before." He amended.

"I'm not allowing some strange witch in my house." Damon butt in. "Whoever it is can tell Bonnie and then she can do it."

"Maybe you wanna ask Bonnie and not volunteer her to fix another one of your messes." Kai squared off with the vampire. He really hated how this asshole just appropriated Bonnie's magic like it was his to command. Out the corner of his eye he saw the wolf -Tyler- he corrected himself, step closer to stand next to him, effectively blocking Bonnie from view.

"How is this my mess?" Damon snapped.

"Yeah, this isn't Damon's fault." Elena stood next to her boyfriend in solidarity.

"Can we focus, please?" Bonnie interrupted. "Enzo, is it? Is about to wake up and we still have no plan." She tugged Kai around to face her, "who is this person that can help?"

"It's Elias." He knew Bonnie had taken a liking to the older Gemini.

Bonnie brightened, "Oh! I didn't know he was still in town." She turned to Damon, "We can trust him."

"I don't care. I don't know him, he's not coming in the house." Damon wouldn't budge.

"Fine." Bonnie snapped, "We'll take him to the witch house." Kai didn't bother to hide his smug smile at the still seething vampire.

***

"Was gloating necessary?" Bonnie asked later as they got the still unconscious vampire settled in one of the empty rooms at Bonnie's ancestor's house. Elias had been waiting outside for them when they pulled up, having already chosen a room and gotten it cleaned up a little.

"Necessary? No. Did I enjoy it, though? Yes." Kai answered. Tyler tried to hide his laughter behind a cough. He'd followed them back to Mystic Falls, offering his help just in case Enzo woke up again. Kai was pretty sure he tagged along just to be rid of Damon's whining.

Bonnie swatted at the wolf, "Please do not encourage him." She had introduced Elias to Tyler as just another Gemini that had been in town on prior business. Kai noted that she didn't disclose Tyler's hybrid status to the older man, preferring to leave that unsaid for now.

"C'mon, Bon. It's not every day that we see Damon get his ass handed to him, let me enjoy this." He swung an arm across Bonnie's shoulders and squeezed. "Well, Stefan has been getting his shots in lately, but who can blame him?" Bonnie elbowed him in the side, causing him to drop his arm.

Kai mentally thanked him for giving him an opening to talk about what was brewing in his mind. "So that was Stefan? He seems really nonchalant about his brother almost getting killed."

"He's normally not like that" Bonnie frowned. "I think we all know why, but he seems especially off lately."

"When did it start?" Kai probed. He had talked it over with Elias and if what they thought was true, then there was a ticking time bomb out there that none of the Mystic Falls crew even realized.

Bonnie looked off to the side in thought, "The first time I noticed was after I came back to life, after he'd been gone for a while. He came back and it seemed like he was over his break-up with Elena."

"Which was bullshit, cause he looked like he was ready to off himself when we last saw him." Tyler interjected.

"Why are you asking?" Bonnie was watching him closely. He wondered if he was wearing what she liked to call his 'FBI Kai' look on his face.

"Because we don't think that's your friend." Elias said in his gentle way.

Bonnie's eyes widened in alarm and Kai rushed to explain. "When he passed me, he didn't feel like a vampire, he didn't have the same essence."

"What does that mean? Who the hell is he, then?" Tyler asked.

"You told me that when you petrified Silas, you bound it to yourself, right?" Kai asked Bonnie. At her slow nod, he continued, "Well, I've been thinking about it and you bound the spell to yourself, dumb move by the way, and then you died."

"So? There are all kinds of spells that are still going strong, but the witch has been long dead. The daylight rings, for instance." Bonnie reasoned

"Yes, but those drew from something permanent." Elias patiently explained. "The sun isn't going anywhere for a good while. People, on the other hand, are a different story."

"You died, Bon." Kai said softly, willing her to understand.

"I died." She said incredulously, "and the spell broke, didn't it?"

"We believe so." Elias agreed solemnly.

"Oh my God." Kai could see her turning everything over in her head, he gave her a few minutes to reach the conclusion. "OH MY GOD!"

"What? What does that mean?" Tyler asked again.

"Silas is loose." She said in a near whisper. "He's been free all summer. I don't get it, why hasn't he done anything though? What's he waiting for?"

"I've been doing a little bit of exploring around Mystic Falls in my time here, and I don't think he's strong enough just yet." Elias offered. "There have been reports of blood bags going missing from hospitals in the surrounding area. I think he's trying to build up his strength."

"Wait, I thought Silas was a witch? Now he's a vampire?" Tyler looked bewildered. From what Bonnie told Kai, Tyler hadn't been around for Silas's first run through Mystic Falls, having been sent on the run by Klaus Mikealson, so all his knowledge came from Caroline and Matt.

"He's an immortal that apparently needs blood to function." Kai didn't know any specifics about Silas, so he'd sweet talked Liv into doing his research for him, in exchange for Kai agreeing to be her partner for the next Coven games. Privately Kai would have agreed anyway, he'd always been barred from participating due to having no magic of his own. Luke was a formidable fighter when it mattered, but he had little to no patience for the yearly tournament, and treated it like a chore. Both Kai and Liv were cut from the same competitive cloth, and now that he was allowed to attend, they both looked forward to eagerly crushing the competition.

Kai was brought back to the present by the sudden appearance of wind in the house. Bonnie was standing in the middle of the room, fists clenched, with a look of murder in her eyes. "He has been here all summer, laughing at us, laughing AT ME, for not figuring it out."

"Bon, I'm sure he's not-" Tyler reached a hand out.

"Yes, he is!" She shouted, Kai noticed the windows that were left were forming cracks. "Do you know how he killed my dad?" Tears were pooling in her eyes, "Silas compelled the town to stand there and watch as he slit his throat." Her voice broke as she backed away from Tyler's hand. "I had to stand there and watch my father bleed to death on stage, and I couldn't do a damn thing because I was dead!"

"Hey." Kai fought his way through the wind to reach Bonnie, he knew it was bad, but she hadn't told him the whole story about how her father really died. "We will get to the bottom of this, I promise you." He slid his hands down to cover her clenched fists, gently prying them open. He linked his fingers with hers and squeezed softly.

Tyler coughed softly, "Not to ruin the moment, but uh, if that's actually Silas, then where the hell is Stefan?"


End file.
